


Buy Me The Moon

by Ladycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine. Tonight, I'll be playing the part of the wounded wife and will go to sleep without sex, since you have lost your chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Me The Moon

"For cryin’ out loud."

"Hm."

 _Hm_ was not a good response. _Hm_ was in fact a very bad response, because _hm_ meant Rodney wasn’t actually paying attention.

"McKay!"

"You know my middle name, right? I’m waiting for you to use that."

Waiting for him to... John’s eyes narrowed and he contemplated actually getting up. Fine. If Rodney wanted to play it that way, then yeah, John would play right back. He should know better than to make it practically a dare. "I know ten different ways to kill you while you’re sitting there, _Rodney Ingram McKay."_

"Except all of them require moving. You lose." The last was sing-songed, amusement audible over the click-clack-clack of Rodney’s fingers flying over the keys. Hell, he hadn’t even shuddered at the so-hated 'Ingram'.

Who the hell hated their kids so much as to give them the name _Ingram_ , anyway? Even as a middle name, that was just asking for pocket protectors and ending up face-down in toilets. Which Rodney had, at least until he started being annoyed enough to remind jocks everywhere -- painfully -- why they ended up washed-up used car salesmen, whereas adult Rodney could easily purchase his own small island, if he wanted.

He didn’t want.

"I can break your laptop!"

"And if you do, you will never again know the sweet, sweet embrace of hot water, warm food, or sex in any position, including that one you made me try last week that you seemed to like _so_ much."

It'd be funnier if John wasn't so certain that Rodney meant every threat, and probably a whole lot more beside. He'd had enough girlfriends complain that they were never as important as the choppers he flew or the magazines and schematics he lusted over to understand what this was.

It was just that _he_ had never been jealous of an inanimate object before.

"You're caressing the damned keys!" he accused.

"Just thinking, John. You know, maybe Carson's right about your coffee intake. You're starting to match _me_ for cups-per-hour and I think your body is more used to running on adrenaline and inverted cool, not pure caffeine."

Taking a deep breath helped the surge of _tackle him now_ , especially since that was never, ever effective. "What are you working on?" he forced himself to ask as pleasantly as possible, carefully not adding _that's keeping you clothed and over there and not naked and here_. "And I don't drink too much coffee!"

"Hm," Rodney said again, and John was beginning to hate that damned noise. "Schematics."

Schematics. Schematics? That usually meant something John was marginally interested in at worst, and really _really_ interested in the rest of the time. Without thinking, he sat up and tried to peer across the length of his quarters to pick things out of the blue, laptop glow.

He'd just come to the conclusion that no, he couldn't actually see anything and pouted only a tiny bit when he realized that finally -- _finally_ \-- Rodney had turned around and was looking at him instead of the damned laptop.

Smirking at him.

Smirking a _lot_ at him.

"And people think _I'm_ predictable," Rodney gloated.

Grumpy and annoyed that Rodney was making him work so damned hard, and even further annoyed that he had no idea what the schematics were for, John slumped back down onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Fine. Tonight, I'll be playing the part of the wounded wife and will go to sleep without sex, since you have lost your chance."

Rodney just chuckled.

That was not the appropriate response at all, John realized behind the darkness of his own forearm. Either Rodney would go all patronizingly annoying -- and very funny -- as he talked about his _wifey_ , which often provoked John into tackling him and fucking him through the floor just to make him shut the hell up.

Or, he got icily annoyed because _Rodney_ was far, far more of a giant girl than John ever was. And he pouted worse than Christine Odoux back in middle school, although her pouts included artful tears and sniffles, while Rodney's included ranting at the top of his lungs and John being locked out of his own quarters, at best.

Chuckling... that was different.

Different was not necessarily a bad thing, except that John had just spent the last twenty minutes trying to pry Rodney away from his precious, precious laptop, which was more effort than he usually expended in trying to get laid when he was this tired. Actually, the tired probably encouraged it, since what he really wanted was to fuck and then sleep like a dead man for at least a week. So he'd whined and he'd heckled and threatened, all the things he usually did to Rodney on a daily basis, and Rodney had not just ignored him, he'd ignored him _while tossing back insults_.

John shifted his forearm just a little, trying to peek across the room. It was empty.

_Oh, shit._

John had about a second's warning before the sheet was yanked off his lower body and something cold -- _really_ cold! -- and smooth and slippery was shoved up behind his balls. He let out an entirely unmanly squeak he'd deny to his grave.

Except the squeak didn't stop, instead deepening in pitch until it was a long, drawn out groan. Still a little high-pitched, but definitely a groan and not a squeak, at least.

"I did say schematics," Rodney said conversationally, watching as John bucked and writhed beneath him. "You probably should've tried harder to figure out what they were schematics for."

"They?" John croaked.

Rodney's smile got big and he leaned down, licking over the top of John's cock. "While I am a genius and creatively ingenious beside, not even I have figured out how to get sex-toys past Caldwell's security. Yet."

John thought very, very hard about not mentioning the _Deadelus_ Sargent who handled that kind of thing. It would not go over well. Especially since the Sargent was a she and often went into detailed, protracted discussions about what kind of pornography or toys people were after, with evident relish.

"So you thought you'd _make_ some?" John jerked as the constant buzz against his skin changed into something that grew warm in pulses, moving to an entirely different rhythm than before. Rodney drew the rounded tip up and down along the seam of his body. "Oh, god."

"Mm, yes, I am very good, aren't I?"

John forced his eyes to focus long enough to glare. "Do you want me to get angry?"

One of Rodney's eyebrows went up in a move blatantly stolen. "Do you want me to _stop?"_

He would, too, John knew. Bastard. Beaten, John let himself relax against the mattress, legs spread wide while Rodney moved what looked to be a long, silver wand all over his body. "You built a vibrator," he said, hissing as it teased the entrance to his body.

"Yes, I did. I'll expect to be generously rewarded for taking time out of my busy, demanding schedule to cater to the fact that you're a _whore_."

A few months ago, a phrase like that would've had John pulling back, pushing Rodney away and possibly getting into a needless, useless fight about images and boundaries and Rodney's fervent belief that John ought to stop being an asshole. Now? Now John just chuckled, which turned into outright laughter as the toy slipped down too far and tickled the base of his spine.

Rodney just gave him a very smug expression, eyes dancing. It was a full thirty seconds before he realized the toy was causing amusement, not pleasure, and the bitten off curse and scowl only had John laughing harder.

"Hey," John said.

"Let me just -- dammit, I need the lube, did you finish it again? I told you to get more but -- mmph!"

John rolled them so that Rodney was beneath him, warm and solid and far too comfortable to rest against while they kissed with languid pleasure. When they finally parted, both flushed and panting, John busied himself with finding the lube he _had so_ replenished while Rodney hurriedly stripped. "So what other toys did you make?"

"This is the only one that's done. It's got a variety of speeds and settings on it, including temperature -- hot or cold -- as well as the normal type stuff. The others you're going to have to wait for because I -- oh _christ_."

Settling back on his heels, John watched as the gleaming silver metal slid inside Rodney's body. God, Rodney was _hot_ like this, splayed out and open, with silver adorning one of John's favorite parts of him. It was like jewelry, only far more useful and much less expensive to both his wallet and his peace of mind. Fiddling with the settings managed to shut Rodney up before he could start spouting instructions, leaving him pliant and moaning, twisting as John twisted the toy inside of him.

Oh, yeah. This was _much_ better.

Leaning forward, hand still busy with the toy, John kissed and nipped at Rodney's belly, enjoying the way the flesh moved under his mouth. "So that temperature thing," he mused, "was that for me? Or for you?"

The mechanism was pretty intuitive if you understood how Rodney's mind worked, and with a short flick, the toy turned cool, then cold, and Rodney _shouted_ , bucking against the toy and John's knee both.

"I'm gonna go with that being all for you, I think."

Rodney clearly wanted to snap back something scathing and witty, but he was too busy turning red and trying to breathe, hips jerking with every thrust. Leaning down, John licked the length of Rodney's cock, humming around the tip the way he knew Rodney liked, just to see him go silent and breathless with pleasure a little longer.

Eventually, though, John switched the toy back to warm, sliding two fingers along with it so that his whole hand vibrated as he stretched Rodney out. This wasn't really a necessary step any longer, but John liked feeling Rodney open around him, muscles warm and limber as they accepted this, a prelude to the long, slow thrusts they both loved.

"Next time," Rodney panted, eyes closed, "I'm tying you up _before_ I get the vibrator out."

"Yeah, that's if I don't hide it, after we're done here."

"What?! I _made_ that, I'm certainly not going to let you _jesus christ."_

The most effective way to shut Rodney up was to fuck him. 

Leaving the vibrator, which was definitely slim enough, _inside_ of him while John slicked himself and then slid in made John feel like a damned genius, himself. God, this was _perfect_ , he had no idea why he hadn't demanded Rodney make them toys before hand, or raid the stash that the scientists thought they'd cleverly hidden out by the southwestern pier. Rodney's tight heat was familiar and fantastic, but the extra vibration, pulsing warm against John's cock and Rodney's prostate --

"Not gonna last long," John gritted.

"Oh, my god, shut up, shut up, just _fuck_ me, already!"

John gasped around his laughter, because god, this was amazing. Rodney was flushed from face to belly, already damp with sweat and moving with a sweet, perfect rhythm. John didn't even have to thrust, just circle his hips and the vibrator was taking care of both of them, driving both of them crazy. He did that for a while, watching as Rodney's eyes almost rolled back when the angle was right, biting his lower lip when he was waiting for the next pass around.

It was fun, and god, it felt amazing, but before long John found himself fucking Rodney with long, powerful strokes that made the bed thud against the wall and Rodney grunt with each impact, moaning whenever John's balls brushed against his ass. The vibrator was long gone, slid out when John did some time ago, and neither noticed or cared about replacing it. All that mattered was the way Rodney met him each time he pushed back in, rolling his head so he could lip against John's inner wrist, licking off the sweat there as John transferred his weight, freeing his other hand so he could jack Rodney's cock hard enough to make Rodney cry out, breathless and beautiful and when John came it was like liftoff, surrounded by blue and bright, bright light, Rodney clenching rhythmically around them as wetness stained both their bellies.

John ignored the way his back creaked when he rolled off.

"So."

"So, next time, when I'm busy with something, let me finish what I'm doing because the wait is worth it?"

John shook his head, managing the Herculean effort of rolling onto his side, draped over Rodney's body. "Nah. That's not fun."

Rodney gave him a glare that in no way was softened by the kiss to John's nose. "We should clean up."

"Hm."

" _Hm?_ No, no, not _hm_. We'll be sticky and glued together and go get us cleaned up." Rodney poked John in the side.

"Hm. Nope. You can."

"But I built the toy!"

Smiling, John kissed Rodney's neck and chest, whatever his mouth was closest to, groping along the mattress until he found something slick and smooth and cool. "Yeah, but now I've _got_ the toy. So unless you want ice-cold metal on your nipples... "

"You are a _tyrant_ and I _hate you_ ," Rodney grumbled as he levered himself to his feet, stumbling over to the bathroom. "I should've built a robot that could clean us up instead of a vibrator."

John blinked. "You can do that?"

Rodney's rant short-circuited, his mouth hanging open as he thought that over. "You know. I probably could."

Schematics and plans were already materializing behind Rodney's eyes as he climbed back into bed, absently cleaning them up before lobbing the wet cloth against a convenient wall, which meant John was left with only one option.

"Mother fucker, that's _cold!"_ Rodney shrieked, as falsetto as a boy of seven.

"Don't worry, Rodney. I'll kiss it better."


End file.
